Surprise for you, Anniversary for Us
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Title sucks, I know. I'm not very inventive. SenaHiruSena - Rare in prime condition, lol. OOC-ness, For Taylor. Had lots of fun writing this, more in the actually story. BoyXBoy so don't read if homophobic. Enjoy!


**So...Long time no see...Sorry! **

**Yeah, I haven't really had any inspiration lately. Till last night when this beautiful vision of an Uke in Hiruma's position (He isn't Uke, sorry,You'll understand later) **

**Any way, while I writhed in pain from my ear (Cartilage if I spelled that write hurt like hell _after_ you get them, which is total bullshit), I decided to write this little scene.**

**Taylor wanted this, and I plan to do a similar thing for NejiGaa for Tata-chan, lol. **

**Warning: Use of sex toys, graphic images, language, and SEX! That's right, you below 18 readers! (Just don't anyone you were here. I was you not even six days ago, lol)**

* * *

><p>To say that Hiruma felt foolish for this was an extreme understatement. But that was probably what turned him on so fucken much. He was willingly putting himself out there for the fucken shrimp, who he knew wouldn't laugh at him or be disgusted with him.<p>

No. He knew that Sena would come home and he'd so fucken turned on, making Hiruma even more horny, because a turned on Sena was like turning the energizer bunny's switch from drum beating to mind blowing, endless sex.

He glanced at the clock nervously, seeing that Sena had about twenty minutes to arrive home. He had made Sena promise to come home, so he knew that the boy would probably be early. Going in to their room after setting the remote and a note on the key stand, Hiruma went to their shared room, texting to make sure Sena was indeed coming home, and _alone_. The smaller boy had a habit of picking up stray pedophiles on his walks home. Assured and beginning to get horny, Hiruma went in to their bedroom, and set up his gift to Sena.

When Sena arrived home, he was alone, per Hiruma's wishes, and carrying food for that night's dinner. He set the things in the kitchen, and went back out to the front hall, locking the front door and setting his key in the designated bowl. He curiously picked up the note, stating that was to turn the remote on, and come to the bedroom. He did so, tentatively padding down the long corridor of their shared apartment. He knocked on the bedroom door, ever polite despite his years of being with Hiruma. When no sound or reply was heard, he curiously opened the door. The remote in his hand dropped to the floor, causing the figure before him to twitch. Hiruma was kneeled on the floor, naked. His hands were bound behind him by cloth, which only Hiruma could do by himself. His eyes were covered and a gag was in his mouth, lips pink around it, a little bit of saliva dripping down the side of his mouth.

He was tensed, and upon further inspection, he was settled on a dildo, one that Hiruma must have bought new, because he couldn't remember it. There was small buzzing noise, muffled by the fact that it had to be inside Hiruma. Sena gave a small whimper, eyes wide and mouth open, body flushing with heat and hunger. He trailed his eyes down Hiruma's frame, finally settling on Hiruma's engorged flesh, rising to the occasion, red and angry for attention. Sena slowly closed the door, causing Hiruma to twitch again, blind and embarrassed. Sena picked up the clicker, and pushed it up a level. Hiruma gave a cry against the gag, body arching back.

"Youichi, did you find your prostate all on your own?" Sena asked curiously. Hiruma, quivering, nodded, moaning against the small round ball. Sena groaned, picturing Hiruma fingering himself. He's only been inside the male once or twice, and each time, Sena remembered vividly. Even when Hiruma bottomed, he topped. Reaching out, he ran a hand over one spiked ear, jolting the boy who released another pleased noise.

"Can I take this off?" He fingered the cloth wrapped around Hiruma. Receiving a curt nod, Sena untied it, throwing it behind him. Hiruma's eyes were dilated, and the dark green was burning with a heat that made Sena's pants even more uncomfortable. In an effort to make things more comfortable for both of them, Sena stepped back and stripped for the other male. Hiruma trembling and panting harshly watched him like he was only thing in the world. It made Sena whimper.

Settling on his knees also in front of the boy, he loosened the gage enough that he could kiss Hiruma properly, melting in to the heat and lust of the moment. Replacing the gag, he grabbed Hiruma's hips and pulled the man up the dildo, before slamming Hiruma back down, _hard_. Hiruma screamed against the gag, head thrown back in ecstasy. Sena bit his lip, waiting till Hiruma looked at him.

"Did that feel good?" He asked. Hiruma nodded, pressing the gag to Sena's mouth, meaning to kiss him. Sena smiled lovingly, and lifted Hiruma up, slamming him back down. He received the same reaction. Pressing his body up against Hiruma's he rubbed their erections together, causing Hiruma to fall against him in pleasure. "Rock your hips." He directed, Hiruma doing so, moaning each time he pressed down against the vibrator. Sena held Hiruma to him, Hiruma's head hanging over his shoulder as he sucked on his fingers. Hiruma made heated noises as Sena pressed the finger inside himself, hissing. Quivering and giving out tiny mewls, he stretched his hole, Hiruma rocking in to him, rubbing their heated flesh against each other over and over again.

"Faster, Youichi." He whined breathlessly, Hiruma groaning in response. Reaching down with his other hand, he added in another two fingers, crying out as he pushed one hand in and out, the other crooked against his prostate. "Oh, You-…Oh, g-god Y-Youichi! Harder! Harder!" He begged, rocking faster and faster. He stopped himself, both of them making noises of disappointment. Reaching up, he undid Hiruma's gag, kissing him hard and pleadingly on the mouth. Standing up, his aching erection stood before Hiruma's face, the blond leaning forward to nuzzle it, much to Sena's pleasure and distress. Sena pushed the blond away, grabbing a shoulder and physically shoving the boy back so he tilted just the right way. Hiruma threw his head back, vibrator pressed so strongly against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Sena, oh fuck." He groaned, trying to rock his hips in this awkward position. Flexible as he was, Sena knelt over Hiruma, tangling his legs with the blond. Hiruma's eyes widened, and he choked, watching the younger boy, body pale and beautiful, taunt with muscles and just the right amount of soft baby fat. Sena slowly descended the red, swollen cock after taking off the cock ring, both boys cursing and making noises of pleasure.

"Youichi…"Sena whimpered, hands on the pale shoulders, lifting himself slowly. Hiruma took the hint, and raised his hips as high as he could. Sena slammed back down, crying out as Hiruma shouted, eyes rolling back in his head. Sena dropped one hand to his needy erection, pumping wildly as he set up the rhythm. "Youichi, oh god, Youichi!" Sena's cries became louder and louder till he was near screaming, slamming up and down without mercy. Hiruma somehow got his hands free, grabbing the brunette's hips and kissing the screaming boy, wrapping one hand around Sena's on the bright red cock. Coming hard and suddenly on their chests, Sena made a loud mewl as he filled, panting and shaking.

"Fuck." Hiruma cursed, collapsing on top of the smaller boy, off of the dildo, vibrator falling out to bounce around the floor. Sena turned it off, and they breathed loudly on the floor. Suddenly, Sena giggled. "What?" Hiruma gave the boy a curious look. Sena kissed the blond on the lips, and smiled widely.

"Just wondering what I can do to top that. Your birthday's in a couple weeks, right?" Sena mused. Hiruma groaned loudly, burying his head in the boy's arms. Sena laughed, nuzzling back. "Happy anniversary, Youichi." He murmured.

"Yeah, Sena. Happy anniversary."


End file.
